


KMart Lockin

by JamyPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamyPeraltiago/pseuds/JamyPeraltiago
Summary: Jake and Amy get locked in a KMart. One-shot Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Added some more to the original story.

Jake sighed in boredom as Amy paced the toy aisle for what felt like the fiftieth time.

“Ames, c’mon. Let’s go,” Jake groaned. They had stopped at Kmart on the way home from work so that Amy could pick up a birthday present for her nephew. Now, half an hour later, Amy still hadn’t chosen a toy. Jake was getting restless and frustrated, and was trying to hurry Amy along.

It wasn’t that he disliked shopping, it was just that he hated Kmart so much. Growing up, his mother used to drag him to Kmart to get cheap clothes and food, and he had hated every minute that he spent in the store. Before his father had left, they had enough money to shop at the nice grocery store in town and buy clothes at the trendier stores. When his dad left, Jake’s mom had to make due with her only her art teacher’s salary to take care of her and Jake. For Jake, Kmart was a reminder of the sacrifices that his mom made because of his absentee father.

“I’m trying,” Amy explained, keeping her focus on the toys on the shelf. “But, I want to get Mikey the perfect birthday present.”

“He’s seven, just get him Legos. He’ll love it,” Jake replied.

Amy shushed him and paced the aisle, yet again.

Bored of looking at toys, Jake wandered away to the electronics department. He perused the blu-rays, looking to see if there were any good deals. He noticed that there was an anniversary edition of _Titanic_ on sale, and decided to pick it up for his mother.

As he looked through the video games, he realized that the store seemed to be getting darker. He looked around and noticed no one else was in the electronics department. He hurried over to the front of the store and saw that all the check-out counters were abandoned. He tried to walk out the sliding front doors, but they failed to open.

Jake kicked at the door, though wasn’t surprised when that did nothing but make his foot sore. He cursed under his breath, annoyed that he was stuck in a store that he hated so much.

“I found the perfect gift,” he heard Amy announce from behind him. “A _Star Wars_ Lego set.”

“Great. But, you took too long and now we’re locked in,” Jake informed Amy, trying his best to hide his anger.

“What? No, we’re not,” she laughed off. Amy walked past Jake and tried to walk out the front door. Just as it hadn’t for Jake, the doors also failed to open for Amy. Shocked, Amy looked around the store in a panic. “We’re locked in,” she exclaimed as she took in the dark, empty store.

Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded in agreement with Amy.

“Well, what do we do now?” Amy asked, still panicked.

“I’ll call Sarge and you call the Kmart headquarters, see if you can get connected to a manager,” Jake ordered.

Jake called the precinct and let Terry know that he and Amy were locked in Kmart. Terry let him know that he would send someone down to try to unlock the store, but, as it wasn’t an emergency, they might have to wait for a while.

“I understand, thanks,” Jake said as he hung up the phone. He turned to Amy, who had also just hung up, and relayed Sarge’s message.

“I got a hold of the manager and she said someone would be here in about an hour to let us out,” Amy told Jake. “So, what do we do while we wait?”

“We eat,” replied Jake, taking her hand and pulling her to the food aisle. “I’m starving.”

“We can’t just take food that we didn’t pay for.”

“Relax, we’ll pay for it all when we get rescued,” Jake told her. He could see that Amy was worried, and he wanted to calm her down. They were stuck in a bad situation, but he would do his best to make the most of it. At this moment, he recognized that he had to forget his hatred of Kmart for the sake of Amy’s anxiety.

“I don’t know…” Amy started.

“Trust me,” Jake said, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

“Okay,” Amy sighed, smiling back at Jake.

“Alright!” Jake fist-pumped in triumph. “So, I’m thinking sandwiches from the fridge. And beer, of course.”

“Sounds good.”

Jake grabbed two turkey sandwiches and a six-pack of PBR from the fridge. He led Amy to the furniture department and made himself comfortable on a display sofa. He patted the seat next to him. Amy rolled her eyes and curled up next to him. He handed her a sandwich and a can of beer before digging into his own dinner.

They ate in a pleasant silence, before Amy eventually spoke. “What did you pick up?” she asked, gesturing to the movie Jake had placed in his coat pocket.

“Oh, I picked up a blu-ray copy of _Titanic_ for my mom. She loves this movie but she doesn’t own it so I thought I would get it for her. Just because,” Jake explained to Amy.

“That’s sweet,” Amy fondly expressed.

Jake shrugged. “She raised me on her own. I like to occasionally get her gifts as a token of my appreciation. Though, I just don’t feel like I can ever truly express my appreciation for all that she did for me.”

“I think she knows that you appreciate what she gave up for you. You don’t need to get her anything.”

“I know,” Jake stated. “I just want to.”

“Well, I think it’s very thoughtful,” Amy said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Can we talk about something a little less depressing?” Jake asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his single mother and absentee father.

Amy nodded. “Ooh,” she gasped. “Did I tell you? I think Gina’s dating someone new.”

“Really?” Jake asked in shock and amusement. “Why do you think so?”

“I’ve caught her in the bathroom doing her makeup right before she leaves work, several times,” Amy described.

“Oh, that doesn’t mean anything,” Jake shrugged off. After growing up with Gina, he knew that make-up was something she took seriously and that it was only for special occasions. And for Gina, anytime that wasn’t at work was a special occasion. Of course she would make sure to put make-up on as she left work for the evening, even if she was only headed home.

“And, I’ve heard her call someone ‘babe’ on the phone,” Amy elaborated.

“Oh really?” Jake said, the pitch of his voice getting higher. “I’ve only known her to call nine people ‘babe.’ And those were her nine fiancés.”

“Nine!?” Amy exclaimed.

“Yeah, Gina falls fast and hard. But she wises up before it’s too late,” he explained. Almost as an afterthought he added, “I guess she is dating someone new.”

Amy nodded and they went back to sitting in silence. Eventually, Amy broke the silence yet again.

“Did anything ever… never mind,” Amy mumbled.

“Did anything ever…what?” Jake asked, curious about what Amy was about to ask him. He looked at Amy, but she looked down at her lap. Jake poked her side until she couldn’t ignore him anymore.

“Did anything ever happen between you and Gina?” she stumbled out in one quick breath.

Jake laughed and responded. “Yeah, she was my first kiss. But it was weird and unpleasant.”

Amy bit her lip as she looked up at Jake.

“You have nothing to worry about. I love you,” Jake reassured Amy and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“I love you too,” Amy responded when they broke apart. “But I’m not worried about Gina, just curious.”

“Who was your first kiss?” Jake inquired.

“Kiley,” Amy stated.

“Really,” Jake asked in disbelief. “Your best friend?”

“Yeah. We both wanted to get our first kiss over with, so we just kissed each other,” Amy clarified.

“Please elaborate. I want to know all the details,” Jake joked.

“No, you perv,” Amy teased, laughing. “Kissing my best friend was probably comparable to you kissing your best friend: weird and completely unromantic.”

“I guess so…” Jake started. “But, now I kiss my best friend every day and it’s the best kisses I’ve ever had.”

“You’ve been kissing Charles,” Amy joked in mock shock.

Jake rolled his eyes and pulled Amy in for another kiss. He was lost in the kiss, only remembering where he was when he heard a loud bang. He pulled away from Amy and jumped off the sofa when he heard a second bang.

“Jake. Amy.”

“It’s Sarge, here to rescue us,” Jake told Amy.

“Yeah, I know,” Amy replied.

“Sarge!” Jake yelled as he Amy gathered their purchases and headed towards the sound of Terry’s voice.

“Peralta, please stop getting locked in stores. I’m tired of coming to your rescue,” Terry pled as Jake and Amy came into view.

“I’ll do my best Sarge,” Jake humored Terry.

Terry rolled his eyes as he led Jake and Amy out of the store. Jake left fifty dollars on the checkout counter as they walked out, hoping that would cover their purchases, though he knew Amy would probably insist on coming back the next morning to actually pay for everything.

As they walked to their car, Jake smiled when Amy grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her on the forehead before they split to get into their own side of the car. Jake paused and looked back at Kmart, thinking now, this wasn’t such a bad place.


End file.
